Mario & Yoshi's Quick Adventures
by Captain Yoshikano
Summary: Bowser is in trouble with Luigi and he goes and finds a stupid Mario and a smartalick Yoshi. He ask of their help and the two go and help him out, but some weird stuff starts happening!


****

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything at all and that means everything in this story! I don't own any Nintendo Characters, I don't own Captain Jack Sparrow, I don't own Elvis or his Ghost, and I don't own the Lochness Monster although I wished that someday that I would find it and own it...

**_Note From Author:_** This story perhaps, is one of my most random stories out of everything else that which I've typed out before on my computer, so I hope that you enjoy this story (Smiles).

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Episode1: The Magical Mandolin_**

"I'm kicking your "A" Bowser!" Luigi had threatened Bowser, while waving a fist of fury to him. Bowser had then pointed out and said, "Hey, isn't that Captain Jack Sparrow?" "WHERE?" Luigi had turned away from Bowser, and so Bowser then ran off. "Oh, not you again (Sweat Drop)" Captain Jack Sparrow had said to Luigi, and so he ran off, but Luigi then went off after him.

Meanwhile some place else, we find Mario and Yoshi playing Tidily Winks. "Ow… Quit shooting me in the eye!" Yoshi had yelled at Mario, but being as stupid as he was, he continued shooting the tidily winks at Yoshi. "If only you hadn't gone and played Badminton that day, you'd never had lost most of your brains"

Anyway, Bowser showed up at their place. "You two, I need help." So, Yoshi and Mario listened to Bowser's long boring happy story and here are their responses. "You Flamethrowered his Guitar?" Mario had asked and Bowser replied back, "For the last 600 and 82 time, yes!" Mario then kicked Bowser in the shins, and he then laughed weirdly and ran off. Yoshi and Bowser were somewhat confused. "So…" Yoshi said as he looked at Bowser. "What's the reason?" "I had to because… He really terribly horribly………. Just sucked at it, so I had to put Luigi's Guitar out of its misery, so that it wouldn't have to suffer any longer." There was sudden silence, but… "Well, that works for me," Yoshi had said and smiled off.

After that, Yoshi and Mario went to the Music Shop down in Oak Harbor, Washington. They looked around inside, but the Music Shop didn't have any Guitars at all! "Wow that seems highly impossible." Yoshi turned to look at Mario. "Let's go Mario." Unfortunately, Mario wasn't by him. Yoshi looked around for him and he had found him. "Idiot, get that Violin out of your mouth!"

Yoshi and Mario went to Port Royal, Jamaica. They went to the music shop that was there, but… "We don't carry those, so sorry." The two went out of the music shop and Mario then made a dumb statement. "They don't have a Musical Luigi here." Yoshi looked at him and said, "I know that, because I told you some odd times before that…" He pointed to the music shop sign. "This is a, Classical Music Shop." Mario just looked at him and he started laughing.

After the two left Jamaica, they went to Memphis, Tennessee. They were on their way to a music shop where all the different types of Guitars were sold and the music shop was called, Elvis Land. Unfortunately when they got to Elvis Land, the place was closed! "Whah, a ghost." Mario had pointed out towards the window. They went to the window and they had looked inside and what they saw was weird. "Holy crap, isn't that…" Yoshi had interrupted Mario and he said, "Don't state the obvious when the sign says it." Yes, Elvis's Ghost was inside the music shop, singing and playing the Guitars that were there. Mario had tapped the window and Elvis's Ghost disappeared out of sight, he then reappeared by the window and said, "A bunch of hound dogs are around." "We were wondering if we could go and get a Guitar." Yoshi had said to him. "Hmm… Let me think on that one baby." Elvis's Ghost disappeared once again, he then reappeared and he had played this fire colored Guitar, which had shot out a Flamethrower! Yoshi and Mario were scared out of their wits and so they left the place. "Remind me never to go and listen to Elvis ever again." Yoshi had said to Mario.

Yoshi and Mario tried one more place, which was Lochness, Scotland. "Wait, why did we ever come here when the national instrument here is the Bagpipes?" Mario just looked at Yoshi and replied back saying, "Instrument, what's that? I just wanted to see Nessy (Smiles Like a Child)" "Whah (Sweat Drop)" Yoshi cried angrily, but then… A Magical Mandolin fell out of the sky and killed Mario! Yoshi had looked at the now dead Mario. "Honestly, nobody cares if he's missing, except for maybe that stalker…" So he took the Magical Mandolin and left, oh and after he left, Nessy came and ate Mario's dead body and became… POSSESED! Dum-Dum-Dum!

Yoshi returned back to the Mushroom Kingdom, unfortunately Luigi and Captain Jack Sparrow were now rulers of the Mushroom Kingdom! Yoshi was about to go inside the castle, but he got arrested and thrown into… The Dungeon!

Meanwhile, the now possessed Nessy, which we will now replace the name of Nessy with Mario, was walking and he arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, and he ate all of the Mushroom Guards and went inside the castle. He ran off rampaging into the hallways and he ran to the Dungeons. Mario the Lochness Monster had arrived where Yoshi was and when Yoshi had seen him… "I knew that something stupid was going to happen." He hopped onto his back and Yoshi said, "Mush you red Dragon, I haven't got a clue what you are thingy!"

So Mario the Lochness Monster ran and they went into the Throne Room, where Luigi and Captain Jack Sparrow were. "How dare you intrude on our food!" Captain Jack Sparrow had pointed the bowl of mashed potatoes that Mario the Lochness Monster had his foot in. "Oops, sorry." Yoshi had apologized and so they jumped off the table. "Oh no, he's got that Legendary Magical Mandolin!" Captain Jack Sparrow had exclaimed.

Yoshi had looked at it and Luigi had went up to him and asked, "Can I have that?" Yoshi shook his head and asked, "If I were to give this to you, will you both stop ruling over the Mushroom Kingdom and let the Chancellor take it back over?" "Why yes Smiles" Luigi was about to take it, but… "No he will not take it you scallywag." Luigi said, "I want it." "No, I won't let you have for an exchange of our Kingdom." "But I want it, and you're not the boss of me!"

So the two continued to argue, until… "I can't take it anymore…" Yoshi had stepped up to the two and grabbed them both. "I want you both to stop arguing as if you're a married couple." The two stopped and they didn't say anything at all. Yoshi had then turned pale meaning that, he turned white from green. "Uh… I'd take that as a yes…" Luigi and Captain Jack Sparrow exchanged looks and they started laughing. "Oh we're not married." Luigi had said to Yoshi. "Yes, we're just friends." Captain Jack Sparrow said. "Well then, I'm leaving you two be then." Yoshi and Mario the Lochness Monster left the castle and they went to… Yoster Isle. If was inhabited by other Yoshi's, and was a very highly tropical paradise.

Yoshi and Mario the Lochness Monster went to Yoshi's House and Yoshi continuously stared at the Magical Mandolin. "I don't understand this at all…" So Yoshi ran out of the door and Mario the Lochness Monster had followed him, after destroying it. The two went to the highest cliff on Yoster Isle and Yoshi had said, "I cast away thee Magical Mandolin into thy wondrous waters, for I am tired of trying to figure out why, your so………. Oh forget it."

So Yoshi threw the Magical Mandolin into the drifting waters of the sea. "Come on Mario the Lochness Monster, let's go home." Yoshi had hopped on Mario the Lochness Monster's back and ass they were about to leave, the two had seen a certain area in the water and it was glowing! The two watched as something was emerging from the bottom of the sea. As the thing emerged from the bottom of the sea, Yoshi had said, "………. Atlantis?"

**_To Be Continued…_**


End file.
